Гильгамеш
right|250px|Concept artwork by [[Yoshitaka Amano]] Гильгамеш (англ. Gilgamesh, яп. ギルガメッシュ) - повторяющийся персонаж в играх серии Final Fantasy, весьма загадочная, хотя и довольно бестолковая личность. Впервые появился в Final Fantasy V. Гильгамеш - практически единственный повторяющийся персонаж, не изменяющий свою внешность и повадки от игры к игре, в то время как Сид в каждой серии игры - другой человек. Обычно Гильгамеш является противником, но в некоторых частях он присоединяется к партии как Эйдолон (Эспер). У него несколько рук (от четырех до восьми), обычно он одет в вычурное рванье и скрывает лицо шарфом, из-под которого видны только горящие желтые глаза. Гильгамеш считает себя великим воином и хвастается своей мощью, но практически всегда проигрывает битвы и поспешно удирает с поля боя. Мечтой Гильгамеша является легендарный меч Экскалибур, который он часто спутывает с никудышным Экскалипуром, из-за чего Гильгамеш попадает в комические ситуации. Также он собирает "ради силы" и другие мечи. Кроме того он любит доспехи Гэндзи - обычно у него можно украсть или получить в качестве трофея вещи из этого набора. Иногда его сопровождает персонаж по имени Энкиду (Enkidu). В Final Fantasy XII японская голос принадлежит Даисуке Гори ( ). В Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Гильгамеша озвучивал новый актёр, , поскольку Гори умер в 2010-м году. В английской версии Final Fantasy XII Гильгамеша озвучил , в Dissidia 012 Кэйс Зарабайка ( ). Внешность и характер Внешность Гильгамеша меняется от игры к игре. Однако во играх, где он появляется, у него серый цвет лица, красная или оранжевая броня и восемь рук, которыми он держит различные виды оружия. Фирменным оружием Гильгамеша является один из типов копий, известный как нагината. Тем не менее он использует редкие и мощный мечи, собранные со всего мира. Он считает себя мастером меча, но в почти в каждом сражении сбегает с поля боя после поражения. Но Гильгамеш далеко не слаб, как может показаться с первого взгляда, в особенности за пределами Final Fantasy V. Так, например, в Dissidia Final Fantasy сказано, что он "обладает силой, способной уничтожить целую армию" (А именно армия Галуфа, которая была уничтожена Гильгамешом). И хотя Гильгамеш часто изображается как трус, который блефует прежде чем атаковать, чтобы после сбежать, он является одним из сложнейших боссов в серии Final Fantasy, а также вероятно одним из сильнейших злодеев в серии. Вероятно Гильгамеш никогда не показывал свою полную силу. Точно не известно, но есть предположение, что в Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy он был близок к раскрытию своей истинной силы, пока его обратно не затянуло в Рифт. В обычном состоянии у Гильгамеша две или четыре видимых руки. Только после "превращения" он раскрывает свой истинный облик, в котором у него шесть или восемь рук. Количество рук у Гильгамеша варьируется от игры к игре: в Final Fantasy V, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy и Final Fantasy Type-0 у него две руки (восемь после "превращения"); в Final Fantasy XII и Final Fantasy XIII-2 у него шесть рук; в Final Fantasy IX четыре руки; в Final Fantasy VIII вероятно у него восемь рук, хотя видны только четыре. Забавно, что в Final Fantasy VIII на правой стороне тела Гильгамеша прикреплены три "дощечки" из дерева или картона с нарисованными на них руками. Гильгамеш часто путешествует со своим партнером Энкиду, чья внешность также часто меняется. Гильгамеш коллекционирует мечи, и во многих играх у него достаточно большой арсенал оружия. Его основной целью является поиск святого меча Экскалибура, но вместо этого он постоянно находит подделку под названием Экскалипур, который он считает настоящим Экскалибуром. Первый такой инцидент произошел в замке Эксодеса в Final Fantasy V. В Final Fantasy и Final Fantasy VI Гильгамеш нападает на партию, так как у них был Экскалипур. Тем не менее в Final Fantasy VIII и Final Fantasy VI он обладает настоящим Экскалибуром, если его призвать. Несмотря на то, что он известен как фехтовальщик, основным оружием Гильгамеша всё же является нагината (которую в английской версии ошибочно переводят как "алебарда"), которую можно видеть на спрайтах. Как говорят, Гильгамеш в каждом посещенном им мире находил местную версию Экскалибура, или хотя бы его подделку. Неизвестно, почему он так упорно его ищет, однако точно ясно, что этот меч не имеет ничего общего с властью, так как Гильгамеш уже имеет самое лучшее оружие в серии. Когда он получает Зантетсукен в Final Fantasy VIII, он говорит "четвертый". Вероятно ему нужно всё это оружие для контроля над его прыжками между мирами. В порте оригинальной Final Fantasy, посвященной 20-летию серии, когда партия находит Экскалибур, Гильгашем говорит "Я наконец нашел его! Теперь я могу отправится домой!". As shown in Final Fantasy XII, though Gilgamesh has many other famous swords besides Excalibur, most, if not all of them, are also knock-offs. In battle, Gilgamesh has retained a few key characteristics across the series: when weak, he will feign defeat, then cast Protect, Shell and Haste on himself, and renew his attack. In games where Blue Magic is featured, he tends to use many Blue Magic spells. Though he frequently appears to challenge the party and is first featured as a villain, Gilgamesh is not truly evil. In Final Fantasy V he is saddened when he learns of Galuf's fate, and when he is banished to the Interdimensional Rift he almost offers to join the party, and sacrifices himself so that the party can defeat Necrophobe. In Final Fantasy VIII he becomes the party's ally, and again is not hostile in Final Fantasy IX (though he attempts to steal gil from the party several times). He attacks the party in Final Fantasy XII, but later appears to give them a useful item, and in Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, is available as a summon after being bested in battle. Gilgamesh can be considered more of a rival than an enemy or ally. Gilgamesh is one of the more well-spoken characters in the series, often using lengthy terms in dialogue or archaic phrases such as "I must egress post haste!" or "enough expository banter!" Unlike other recurring characters, like Cid and Biggs and Wedge, Gilgamesh has the same appearance and personality in every game he appears in. As implied in Final Fantasy VIII and confirmed in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, this is because the Gilgamesh seen in the series is actually the same person, traveling between worlds via portals in the Rift. When he appears before Bartz he makes reference to being banished to the Rift the last time Bartz saw him, and mentions traveling a great journey and fighting many opponents before making his way back to face Bartz again. When he runs across Zidane, Squall and Vaan in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Zidane points out Gilgamesh has only two arms and thus doesn't seem familiar, alluding to Gilgamesh's appearance with four arms in Final Fantasy IX. Появления ''Final Fantasy [[Файл:FFPSPGilgameshsprite.png|right|131px|Гильгамеш в ''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls.]] Гильгамеш не появляется в оригинальной игре, а лишь в переизданиях на GBA - Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls и PSP - 20th Anniversary. Его можно встретить в локации Грот Потока Жизни, бонусном подземелье. После того, как герои встречают русалок, они находят таинственный меч - не то Экскалибур, не то Экскалипур. При попытке взять его появляется Гильгамеш. Его внешность скопирована с начальной внешности Гильгамеша в Final Fantasy V, у него 8888 НР (как в Final Fantasy V в третьей битве с Гильгамешем). Будучи побежденным, он оставляет после себя . ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Гильгамеш был призван Создателем в Финальном подземелье. В соответствии с традициями ''Final Fantasy V и Final Fantasy VI, во время битвы он будет симулировать поражение, и будет использовать на себя Haste, Protect и Shell перед тем, как продолжить битву. Когда он терпит поражение, перед исчезновением он произносит "... Барц...?". Партия не понимает кого он имел в виду, и думают что несмотря на свою внешность Гильгамеш не такой уж плохой. После победы над ним игрок получает Экскалипур. ''Final Fantasy V ''Основная статья: Гильгамеш (Final Fantasy V) left|Гильгамеш. right|Спрайт Гильгамеша вне битвы. Гильгамеш - один из антагонистов Final Fantasy V, правая рука Эксдеса. На протяжении игры меняет внешность - при первом появлении он выглядит как обычный воин с двумя руками. Впервые появляется в Замке Эксдеса, где он удерживает Барца, Ленну и Фарис как пленников. Галуф вынужден спасать их - он легко побеждает Гильгамеша, и тот удирает. Позже герои встречают Гильгамеша на Большом Мосту, по пути из замка, где побеждают его снова. right|Четвёртая форма Гильгамеша. При попытке Зезы снять барьер вокруг Замка Эксдеса, Гильгамеш атакует флот Зезы вместе с армией монстров и своим крылатым приятелем Энкиду. Герои побеждают его, и Гильгамеш падает в море. Впрочем, он выживает и появляется в замке Эксдеса, где принимает свою многорукую форму. Гильгамеш атакует героев своим новым, якобы сверхмощным мечом Экскалипур, но меч оказывается никуда не годным, и Гильгамеш не может никак навредить героям. Разъяренный Эксдес швыряет Гильгамеша в Пустоту. left|Последняя форма Гильгамеша. Там герои встречают его в последний раз. Видимо, бедствия в Пустоте переменили Гильгамеша - он жаждет вырваться в реальный мир, но жертвует собой в битве героев с Некрофобом. Поскольку эта битва опциональна - ее можно миновать и направиться прямо к Эксдесу, этого события может и не произойти. ''Final Fantasy VI [[Файл:GilgameshFFVI.png|right|70px|''Final Fantasy VI Gilgamesh]] Гильгамеш появляется как Эспер в Final Fantasy VI Advance - переиздании для GBA. Для получения Гильгамеша необходимо купить меч Экскалипур на Аукционе в Дзидооре за 500 000 Гил. Он очень слаб как оружие, но, если его выставить в виде ставки в Колизее Шеи Дракона, на битву против героев выйдет Гильгамеш, внешне не отличающийся от самого себя в Final Fantasy V. В битве против Гильгамеша можно украсть экипировку Гэндзи. После своего поражения он превращается в Эспера. По-видимому, меч возвращается к владельцу, поскольку это одна из четырех атак, которые Гильгамеш может использовать против врагов. Вызов Гильгамеша расходует 99 МР. Он использует случайным образом одну из атак: *Экскалипур - наносит 1 НР урона всем противникам *Масамунэ - наносит большой урон всем противникам *Экскалибур - наносит большой урон всем противникам *Энкиду - драконоподобный приятель Гильгамеша наносит урон всем врагам. Скорость изучения заклинаний: * Quick x1 * Valor x5 При повышении уровня показатель Сила (Strength) увеличивается на +2. ''Final Fantasy VIII 100px|right|Gilgamesh as he appears in ''[[Final Fantasy VIII.]] Гильгамеш - псевдо-Защитная Сила, появляющаяся в боях случайным образом. Для его получения необходимо победить Одина до битвы с Сейфером на Безумной Пандоре. Если Один получен, он обязательно появится в бою и атакует Сейфера, однако тот разрубит Одина своим Ганблейдом надвое. Меч Одина, Зантецукен образует временную воронку в пространстве, откуда появляется подхватывающий меч Гильгамеш. В течение дальнейшей битвы Гильгамеш появляется снова и побеждает Сейфера. В дальнейших боях Гильгамеш появляется подобно Одину, случайным образом атакуя противника одним из четырех своих мечей. Зантецукен немедленно убивает всех противников, Масамунэ и Экскалибур наносят большой урон всем противникам, Экскалипур наносит 1 НР урона всем врагам. Все реплики Гильгамеша в битве с Сейфером заимствованы из Final Fantasy V. Карта в Тройной Триаде ''Final Fantasy IX right|180px|Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy IX. Гильгамеш - неигровой персонаж ''Final Fantasy IX, четырехрукий охотник за сокровищами. За исключением аномального количества рук, внешне слабо напоминает Гильгамешей других игр. Странствует по всему миру и в разных городах известен под разными именами, в частности, в Александрии - "Джек из Переулка" (Alleyway Jack), в Трено - "Четырехрукий человек" (The Four-Armed Man). Свое настоящее имя он не открывает до достижения Ранга S Зиданом в охоте за сокровищами. Впервые его можно встретить в начале игры в Александрии, где он учит Виви играть в карты (Тетра Мастер). Во второй раз он попадается на пути героев в Трено, где обкрадывает принцессу Гарнет на 1000 гил. На это деньги он покупает Power Belt и, запаниковав при виде Штайнер, дарит его ему. Кроме того, на третьем диске игры он сталкивается в ресторане с Эйко и Квиной. В дальнейшем Гильгамеш обитает в библиотеке Даггерео. Кроме того, если игрок доберется менее чем за 12 часов до Экскалибура II в Мемории, он обнаружит вместе с мечом записку, адресованную Гильгамешу. Ее неподписавшийся автор, возможно, Энкиду (Гильгамеша автор записки называет "братец Гил"), разыскивал для последнего некий меч и нашел сразу два: Экскалипур и "что-то-там-II" (Экскалибур II). Решив, что второй меч слишком стар и нелеп, автор записки выбросил его, а сам ушел с Экскалипуром. ''Final Fantasy XI [[Файл:245px-GilgameshXI.jpg|left|100px|Gilgamesh from ''Final Fantasy XI.]] Гильгамеш - неигровой персонаж, весьма важная личность в городе пиратов Норге на острове Эльшимо. Гильгамеш участвует в нескольких квестах аддона Rise of the Zilart, кроме того, играет важную роль в профессиональной линии класса Самурай. Это единственный персонаж с именем Гильгамеш, никак не связанный с прочими. Кроме того, название Gilgamesh носит один из международных серверов игры. ''Final Fantasy XII ''Основная статья: Гильгамеш (Final Fantasy XII) [[Файл:FF12Gilgamesh.jpg|thumb|right|Гильгамеш в Final Fantasy XII]] Гильгамеш появляется в Final Fantasy XII как элитная охота, заявку на него подает Монблан. Его можно найти в Шахтах Лусу, сразиться с ним можно дважды. Его, как и в предыдущих играх, сопровождает Энкиду. По ходу обоих битв у Гильгамеша можно украсть различные доспехи Гэндзи. Гильгамеш вооружен восемью мечами, в число которых входят: *Огромный меч Клауда (на нем стоит черный иероглиф "подделка"), *Зантецукен Одина, *Револьвер Скволла (на нем изображен маленький желтый чокобо), *Орихалк Зидана, *Братство Тидуса, *Турнесоль (он же копия Экскалибура из Final Fantasy V), *Экскалипур (он же копия Экскалибура из Final Fantasy XII), *Клинок Победителя Драконов. На самом деле все эти мечи фальшивые, чего Гильгамеш не знает. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings [[Файл:422px-RW_Gil.jpg|left|170px|Gilgamesh in Revenant Wings.]] Гильгамеш появляется и в Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings как босс и как эспер. Герои встречают его вместе с Энкиду во дворце Феолтаноса. Гильгамеш, конечно, узнает одолевших его год назад героев и бросается в бой. Будучи побежденным он, как всегда, удирает, но с этого момента открывается его сфера в кольце лицензий. Гильгамеш - неэлементальный физический эспер третьего ранга, очень напоминает соседнего с ним по рангу Одина, но мощнее. Его обычная атака - Slice Thrice - наносит врагу три удара, специальная - Масамунэ наносит большой физический урон всем врагам. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy thumb|left|Призыв Гильгамеша Гильгамеш появляется как призываемое существо. Он меняет местами Brave у игроков Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy [[Файл:535px-Gilgamesh_Full.png|right|300px|Artwork of Gilgamesh for ''Dissidia 012.]] Гильгамеш появляется в качестве секретного игрового персонажа в Dissidia 012. Его внешность взята из Final Fantasy V. Он описывается как Бешеный Мечник, с использованием Синей магии. В Dissidia 012 Гильгамеш он случайно наткнулся на войну Космос и Хаоса из-за проблем во время путешествия через Рифт, подтверждающие его путешествия между мирами предыдущих играх, где он появлялся. В отличие от большинства других персонажей, Гильгамеш имеет полную память о своем прошлом, и стремится взять реванш над Барцом . ''Itadaki Street Special Гильгамеш появляется в Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. Ложные появления Final Fantasy III В ''Final Fantasy III есть персонаж по имени Гигамес (Gigameth, яп. ギガメシュ) - это советник короля Саронии Горна, манипулировавший королем и подтолкнувший его к убийству собственного сына Алуса. Уже с занесенным над Алусом ножом, король Горн вдруг приходит в себя и направляет нож в свой собственный живот, после чего разъяренный Гигамес обращается в Гаруду. ''Final Fantasy IV right В американской версии ''Final Fantasy IV Advance (переиздании для GBA) есть монстр по имени Gilgamesh. Он не имеет связи с "традиционным" Гильгамешем, это просто ошибка переводчика, попавшего, что называется, в молоко. На самом деле название монстра - Gilgame, то есть Денежная (Гилевая) Черепаха. В европейской версии ошибка была исправлена, и монстр там называется Gil Turtle. Музыка Музыкальная тема Гильгамеша называется (Большой мост - место во втором мире в Final Fantasy V), и играет во время всех битв против него. С момента первого появления эта мелодия стала одной из самых любимых у многих фанатов. "Столкновение на Большом мосту" является самым часто записываемым треком, и имеет одиннадцать официальных аранжировок и бесчисленное множество фанатских ремиксов. Этимология Гильгамеш - реальный исторический персонаж, царь шумерского города Урука в Междуречье, правил в конце XXVII — начале XXVI вв до н. э. Является главным героем "Эпоса о Гильгамеше" - цикла шумерских сказаний куда более позднего времени. "Эпос о Гильгамеше" рассказывает о нем как о великом правителе, полубоге (он сын царя Лугальбанды и богини Нинсун) и непобедимом воине. Гильгамеш выстроил вокруг Урука огромную стену; тем не менее, его распутство настолько надоело богам, что они создали дикого, покрытого с ног до головы шерстью и очень сильного человека по имени Энкиду, чтобы тот одолел Гильгамеша. Однако в битве между двумя героями ни один не может победить другого - в конце концов Гильгамеш и Энкиду становятся друзьями и дальнейшие подвиги совершают вместе. Среди них - экспедиция в Ливан за кедровой древесиной; Гильгамеш и Энкиду побеждают стража великого кедрового леса - великана Хумбабу (также появлялся в Final Fantasy под именем Humbaba или Phunbaba). Позже Энкиду умирает своей смертью, а опечаленный Гильгамеш отправляется на далекий запад в поисках цветка бессмертия. Встретившись с бессмертным Утнапиштимом, Гильгамеш получает цветок, но по возвращении домой последний крадет посланная богами змея. Гильгамеш находит утешение в виде родного Урука, ставшего могучей державой благодаря своему правителю. Интересные факты *Гильгамеш упоминается в манге Нацуки Такаи "Корзина фруктов", где в одной из боковых колонок она говорит о своей любви к серии Final Fantasy. *В цитате в начале страницы можно найти отсылку на сериалу 1990-ых годов "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers". en:Gilgamesh de:Gilgamesh es:Gilgamesh it:Gilgamesh fr:Gilgamesh pt-br:Gilgamesh Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy V Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IX Category:Final Fantasy XII Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy VI Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Категория:Персонажи Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy Type-0 Категория:Final Fantasy V Категория:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Категория:Призываемые существа Категория:Регулярные враги Категория:Регулярные персонажи